


The entity decided to mock.

by NepuBaka



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepuBaka/pseuds/NepuBaka
Summary: They all have ears and tails.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The entity decided to mock.

\- a fucking entity! - cried Nea, touching her new cat ears and tail.

Meg giggled softly and looked at Her with amused eyes. Clauddet, sitting on a fallen log, tried to hide a cheerful smile, covering her mouth with her hand. Jake just rolled his eyes and immediately covered their rustling with his raven wings and tail.

Indeed, Nea was right. The entity is simply mocking them. Jake could feel her smug smirk somewhere from heaven ... or where the entity dwelt at all.

And besides, many in the camp were not happy with this acquisition. Some even tried to hide it. But nothing came of them and they had to come to terms with it. Jake was probably the only one who really didn't care. Although at first it was inconvenient.

But Jake was surprised that the entity decided to abuse the killers as well. And they, too, were not particularly happy about it. It looked like everyone had different animal ears now. Maybe even the essence was? Jake laughed inwardly at that.

Jake came to his senses when he felt himself being lightly shoved in the shoulder. Looking up, Jake realized that it was Quentin the cat.

\- it's time to test - the teenager said wearily, although there was a slight smile on his lips.  
Jake just nodded and got up and followed Quentin.

The cat-Feng Min and the chinchilla-Lori were already waiting for them. The girls whispered about something, sometimes tugging at their tails, giggling. Jake stood on the ground in which a small hole had been trampled, which indicated how often they stood like that.

The heartbeat began to quicken and the fog filled the lungs, which made it difficult to breathe and the whole group closed their eyes.

Opening his eyes, Jake was at the Gideon Meat Processing Plant. An unpleasant place, especially if you appeared among the hanging corpses of pigs, the smell of blood and iron.

But Jake was lucky enough to be near the generator. Jake sat down at the generator and began to repair it as he heard a familiar grace.

So the killer Michael and he was already in the second phase. I wonder who gave it to dial?

From the long run of repairing the generator, he was brought out by a heavy breathing behind his back from which Jake flinched. All the same, he won't be able to get used to it.

Michael's chestnut bunny ears darted into Jake's eyes. Raven immediately wondered if the killer had a tail.

\- glad to meet big man - said Jake and smiled at Michael.

Of course, there was no answer from Michael, but only a slight tilt of the head to the side. Jake noticed that Michael's gaze was riveted to his wings, which opened slightly.

\- you can touch them - Jake said.

Having received permission, Michael walked closer to the Raven with one hand, pressing the wing to him in the other, gently touching. Jake was a little embarrassed, of course, but accepted Michael's hug. The Boogeyman's arms were always warm, loving and safe, and Jake felt as good as ever in them.

Deciding to repeat the action of Michael, Jake began to look for the tail, which for sure was.  
And he found him and felt Michael tense up. The ponytail was soft and fluffy. With a grin, Raven let go of his tail and hugged Michael around the waist again. Calmed down, Michael continued to stroke Jake only on the head.

"the entity is definitely mocking but ... I like it" thinking about it, Jake pressed closer to Michael's wide chest, embracing the man with his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my long absence.  
> Constant study and daily activities are tiring.  
> I wanted to write some fluff to get rid of the load and shit that accumulated over this month of study.  
> I hope your day will be great and you will have a good rest❤️


End file.
